


Google maps won't lead me to you.

by beanieboyj



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bassist! Mingyu, Fluff, M/M, skater! Minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanieboyj/pseuds/beanieboyj
Summary: Mingyu is lost in the middle of nowhere yet he couldn't help to think about the brown haired boy with the earings and thr skate board.





	Google maps won't lead me to you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinan!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kinan%21).



> tHis wasNt beta'd

Mingyu was good at playing the bass   
And he was also pretty good at getting lost.

He was with his cake, an almost dying phone in the middle of nowhere with low gas.  
How good could it get?

Mingyu could hear Jihoon-hyung ranting to him about the use of google maps (mingyu still doesn’t understand how it works).  
Oh he’s definitely gonna get kicked out of the band.

He quickly texted Jisoo, asking him to pick him up before sitting down on the sidewalk, hugging the cake box knowing his phone would die before the message would even send.

He breathed in the cold air and started to think about the boy with the skateboard and earrings, the one that helped him pick up his books and flicking his forehead muttering a short ‘idiot’ before skating away.  
Mingyu blushed all the way to Sociology,  
He was blushing now.

He noticed him at uni and admired him from afar, the boy’s brown hair and pretty smile (or scowl) never making conversation till the book incident. Since then he’s been trying to collect facts (His name is Minghao, transfer student from China, has a tattoo, slays the board) and by now Mingyu’s absolutely smitten.  
He wants nothing more than to get to know more about Minghao,  
And maybe wants to take him out on a date, maybe Mingyu could ask him to show him some tricks on the board and maybe-

“You look like a lost idiot”  
Mingyu looked up, breaking away from his fantasy.  
And surprise surprise, it was Minghao standing on his board looking down and Mingyu skeptically.

“Well I am lost excuse you” Mingyu whinned, averting his gaze from Minghao’s muscular arms.  
“and an idiot” Minghao smirked, picking his board up and then sitting next to Mingyu.  
“you’re really mean”  
The browned haired boy laughed,   
Mingyu’s heart was doing fifty thousand flips at the same time.

“and you’re really cute Mingyu”

Mingyu almost dropped his cake.  
1\. Minghao knew his name  
2\. Minghao called him CUTE

“y-you know my name?” Mingyu stuttered, holding his blush in.  
“yea, I’ve seen you around, watched some of your shows thought you were pretty talented” Minghao paused.  
“and cute”  
Minghao pulled his legs towards his chest and smiled at Mingyu.

“Stop calling me cute! I think you’re way cuter” Mingyu protested.  
“Minghao” he added.  
“I am badass excuse you, and you know my name” he smirked.  
“I asked around, you helped me with my books”  
“Where are you heading?”  
“Band practice, I made them cake but I got lost and my phone died and my bike is low on gas” Mingyu pouted.

The brown haired boy stood up and pulled on his hand.  
“My friend has a garage, it’s walking distance. I’ll take you” he smiled, hand in his pocket the other holding his board.  
Mingyu smiled at the boy.

♪

“Thank’s a lot Wonwoo! For the gas and charger!” Mingyu exclaimed.  
“I’ll bring cake tomorrow I promise!” he added.  
“Won’t you get lost again” Mingho teased, flicked the boy’s arm.  
“You can take me, right?”   
Mingyu swore he saw Minghao blush as he nodded.

 

Minghao walked him out of Wonwoo’s garage.  
“Thanks a lot Minghao”  
“Anytime” He shrugged.  
Mingyu played with his fingers.  
“I have a show tomorrow-“  
“I’ll be there, text me where and what time”  
Mingyu smiled brightly then smiled even brighter when Minghao handed him a piece of paper.

“Maybe I could take you out after the show, if you want” Minghao offered.  
“on a date I mean” he added.  
“That’ll be great”

By the end of the day Jisoo, Hansol, and Jihoon was tired of lovesick Mingyu.

♪

“Hao! I don’t know where I am”  
“Send me your location, I’ll be there. Did you bring your bike?”  
“Nope”  
“I’ll bring my car”  
“okay! I love you Minghao”  
“I love you too you directionless idiot”


End file.
